


While his sleeve hides an ace

by claveldelaire



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: "The results? Messina dismissed the information he presented her with and scolded him, telling him that if he ever again uses US money in brothels he will be in a flight back to the said country in a matter of hours."
Relationships: Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	While his sleeve hides an ace

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Do not read this if you're in a public place / not alone.

Javier hates Steve's big dumb face. Hates his plump, pink lips, only highlighted by his stupid blonde moustache. He also hates his northern accent, and you don't even get him started on how much his  _ ugly _ Spanish annoys him. Javier hates his high spirit and the colourful shirts he uses when he's not working.  _ You're not in Miami anymore, for fuck's sake _ , Javier thinks.

Steve always manages to get him in the most ridiculous situations and Javier doesn't want to acknowledge that maybe he has a soft spot for him.

Today was in front of Messina, asking him what 'his hooker' had informed him. Javier had been very clear with Steve before entering to their boss' office; they needed to refer to her as  _ an informant _ . The results? Messina dismissed the information he presented her with and scolded him, telling him that if he ever again uses US money in brothels he will be in a flight back to the said country in a matter of hours.

"If you ever do that again, I'll fucking stab you in the shoulder, understand?" Javier spits, grabbing Steve by the neck of his shirt and shoving him against the wall of one of the corridors. Steve's body bounces against it. He doesn't even flinch.

"With this?" Steve asks, cupping the growing bulge in Javier's pants with his right hand.

"Fuuuck, Murphy," Javier hisses. He arches his body back, looking around, moving his crotch away from Steve's touch but after a moment he leans forward into it.

Steve throws his face against Javier's and teases him with his lips, barely ghosting over his.

" _ Aquí no _ (Not here)," Javier mutters, pushing Steve into one of the many forgotten file rooms in the Embassy.

He's not even done closing the door when Steve assaults his mouth, both hands on his cheeks, pressing the weight of his body against him and trapping him against a metal filing cabinet.

The kiss is wet and angry and desperate. Steve sucks and licks at his mouth like there is no tomorrow, breathing heavily and digging his nails in Javier's scalp. Javier has had his good share of good kissing and he considers himself a skilled kisser but he has never been in the receiving end of such an intense activity.

Steve has him panting in a matter of seconds and frantically looking for some hot skin to touch. Javier slides his hands under Steve jacket and yanks his shirt off of his pants, scratching Steve's back and grabbing his love handles so hard he knows he'll have finger marks later.

After a few minutes of Javier letting himself enjoy all the kissing, he starts to need some friction in his aching erection, so he begins to move against the firm thigh Steve has between his legs.

"No, not like that," Steve mutters against his mouth. He yanks Javier's jacket off his shoulders and shoves it on the floor at their feet. Javier's confusion is brushed away when Steve drops in his knees in front of him.

Steve curls his fingers in Javier's belt buckle and looks at him, waiting for permission. Javier fills his lungs and nods to him. Steve doesn't spare any second thought and lowers Javi's pants down to his ankles and when he's about to do the same with his underwear, Javi stops him from yanking it down and he takes his dick out himself, keeping his butt clothed.

"I don't want to be that exposed here," he apologises and Steve chuckles.

Steve takes two seconds to admire what he's presented with and then he goes for it without hesitation. He closes his mouth around it and keeps going until it is touching the back of his throat, he avoids his gag reflex letting Javier's dick slides down his tongue until he catches the tip with his lips, swirling around it.

Javier first reaction at that is jolting away from Steve mouth, overwhelmed by how quickly it all happened. Steve catches the hint and slows the pace, putting his hands on the back of Javi's thighs. Javier can see spit dripping down Steve's chin and he reaches to clean it with his thumb. He traces the blonde's jaw with his finger until he feels his own dick through Steve's cheek. The bastard has the nerve to laugh around him when Javier lets out a high pitched moan. Javier tangles his fingers on Steve's hair and presses there, not quite guiding his movements but tagging along with them. Steve moans when Javier pulls his hair and keeps doing it, louder every time.

Javier can boast he has stamina and a good sense of self control, until Steve circle the base of his cock with his fingers and looks him in the eyes, not looking as flushed as he must be under the green-ish light of the room.

"Want you to come in my mouth," he bats his golden eyelashes. " _ Please. _ "

_ Cabrón. _ Those words and two strokes of Steve's hand have his dick flexing slightly as he comes hard on Steve's tongue, clutching Steve's hair for some balance. Steve takes it all surprisingly easy, licking and swallowing until Javi's cock is oversensitive. Javier drops his head back and it makes a metallic noise when it collides with the cabinet behind him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he pants and puts a hand over his lower belly to stop himself from shaking. When he opens his eyes, Steve is standing in front of him with Javier's jacket in his hands. His face is shiny and his mouth red and swollen. Javier tucks himself into his boxers and leans forward to kiss Steve, who also leans into his touch.

This time, the kiss is slow and deep and has Javier's heart pounding hard in his chest and it has nothing to do with his recent orgasm. They break apart for air and rest their foreheads together. Javier cards his fingers through Steve's hair at what he closes his eyes and Javier takes advantage of it and kisses him again.

"Do you want me to return the favour?" Javier asks when Steve lets out a muffled whimper.

"It won't take long," Steve informs, unbuckling his belt.

Javi doesn't waste a second and closes his hand around steve impossibly hard dick. Javier tugs Steve's head back by his hair and attaches his mouth to the side of his neck, licking and dragging his teeth along the delicate skin there.

"I want to hear you," he demands from Steve.

Steve indulges and after a few trusts into Javier's fist he's spilling all over Javier's hand and on the floor. He comes down his orgasm with is face hidden in Javier's clothed collarbone as he caresses the back of his head and neck.

They kiss for a few more minutes and then Javier fishes for his handkerchief in his pocket to clean his hand.

"Hey, let's go before someone come looking for us," Javier rushes Steve, combing his hair with his fingers, doing an awful job.

Steve finishes arranging his pants and grabs Javi by his forearm.

"Wait," he says, pressing him against the closed door. "Kiss me some more."

"As you wish," Javier indulges.

**Author's Note:**

> I am waiting for your comments ♥


End file.
